Throughout The Years
by Hollyslbd
Summary: AU: Jane and Maura meet in the fourth grade and become friends. Each chapter is a short story from a year of their life.
1. Chapter 1- Fourth Grade

_Author's Note: Okay so just to set the story up; Maura and Jane are 10 years old and in the fourth grade. They both are in the same class and go to the same school. The story starts before they are friends. This is also going to be told mostly from Maura's point of view. Also this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic. I actually haven't even finished watching the show. (I know i'm horrible i'm on season five leave me alone) so hopefully this isn't to terrible. Reviews are amazing. Please let me know if you would be interested in a chapter 2. Also if any of you have a better title it would be must appreciated._

Maura Isles sat on the stairs of the school reading a book like she did every day at recess. Today was particularly windy, which had started to annoy Maura as the wind kept blowing past the page she was on and ruffling her dress. Sighing, she rubbed her hands over her dress to smooth out the wrinkles for the sixth time. She picked her book up again, but this time was interupted by the sound of her name.

"Maura! Come play with us!" The voice belonged to Annie, one of the girls in Maura's class. Annie sat in front of her in class and sometimes asked for help when she couldn't figure out a difficult math problem. Since she never got an invitation to play before, Maura gladly accepted.

Annie brought Maura and two other girls to the monkey bars. "Maura the monkey bars are my favorite," Annie exclaimed.

"Oh, I personally do not enjoy them," Maura said.

"What? How?" One of the other girls asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable with heights," Maura explained.

"Don't worry, we will help you," Annie said. "They won't be that scary if I hold your legs."

"Yeah I guess," Maura said still hesitant. "But I can just watch."

"No, you have to go," Annie said already pulling her towards the first bar. "Please, just go once. For me."

Maura placed her hands on the first bar. "You promise you will hold on?"

"Of course. Take your legs off the jungle gym." Maura did as she was told, and felt Annie's arms grasp her legs. "See it isn't that bad."

"Don't let go!" Maura screamed. She felt terrified.

"Calm down Maura it isn't even that far to the ground," One of Annie's friends said. "Also you have to reach for the next bar."

Maura took a couple deep breathes before she took her hand off of the bar. Annie's arms supported her and she was easily able to get her self onto the next bar. "See it's easy," Annie said. Maura felt more comfortable this time and she got on to the next bar and almost felt confident enough to go to the next one. At this point she was half way done. However, one of Annie's friends decided to climb on top of the monkey bars and was sitting right where Maura needed her hands to go.

"Sorry, but could you move I need to get to the other side," Maura said kindly

"Just go around me," the girl responded, not moving. On the side Maura was not facing, Annie's other friend had also climbed on top of the monkey bars making it impossible for Maura to get off either way.

"Please can one of you get off so I can?" Maura pleaded. At that moment Annie decided to let go of Maura's legs, leaving her dangling in the middle.

"Sorry, my arms are tired."

"Annie!" Maura screamed.

"Just jump down!" the girls told her. Maura became increasingly scared.

"Please Annie, I can't," Maura said, on the verge of tears.

"Okay, I'll get you off," Annie said, she spread her arms wide and ran straight into Maura to knock her off as if she was a baseball on a tee. At the same time, the girls on the top worked on prying Maura's fingers off the bars so she would fall to the ground.

Maura landed on her side with dirt on her dress and woodchips in her hair. She bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting into tears.

"Well that was fun," Annie said. The other girls started to laugh. And for once in her life, Maura broke the rules and ran into the school without asking a teacher. She headed straight to the bathroom and felt the tears on her face.

* * *

Crying in school was incredible embarssing, even for Maura. So she used a paper towel to wipe away the tears. One of the toilets flushed behind her and Maura suddenly became aware that she was not alone. A girl with a mess of black curls surrounding her face walked out of the stall and to the sink.

Maura was around five inches shorter than Jane Rizzoli, so Jane was able to see the top of her head and the wood chips which remained in the girls hair. "Hey Maura," Jane said. The two girls were not really friends, they had actually never spoken before. Jane was usually too busy playing soccer with the boys to ever really notice her. All she knew about Maura was that she was really smart and was always reading. "You have wood chips in your hair. Let me help you," Jane said and before Maura could respond she began pulling them out of her hair.

"Thanks you," Maura responded.

"What happened to your dress?"

"I.. fell off the monkey bars," Maura answered

"Oh is that how you got the wood chips in your hair?" Jane asked. She had finished with Maura's hair and grabbed a paper towel to help get the dirt out of the dress.

"Yes."

"That must have been some fall, how did it happen?"

"Well," Maura began, "I'm kind of scared of heights, so Annie was helping me across and then her friends climbed on top and they stopped helping me. Then Annie sort of just pushed me off." Maura had to bite her lip again to stop from crying.

"That's so mean! I've always hated that girl! Do you want me to beat her up for you?"

"What? No Jane you don't have to do that," Maura said, but even the gesture started to cheer her up.

"I could get my little brothers to do it, that way we won't get in trouble," Jane suggested, her eyes gleaming.

"No, please don't," Maura said, although she couldn't help but realize this was one of the first times she was considered a part of a 'we'. "Thank you for the offer though and for helping me."

* * *

Maura sat in her living room reading when her mother called her into the kitchen.

"Maura, I got a call today from your friend Jane Rizzoli's mother," Maura's mom told her.

"Why would she call?"

"It appears Jane has requested a sleepover with you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, for tomorrow night. I've already accepted the offer. However, if you do not want to go I can call her up and tell her you have changed your mind."

"No, that's okay. I want to go."

"Okay, her mom will pick you up from school tomorrow and I will come the next day to pick you up from her home," Maura's mom explain. "Would you like some tea?"

"No I'm okay. Thank you for letting me go."

"Of course. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late,"

"I won't. Thank you mother. Good night," Maura said, she couldn't believe Jane would invite her over. She really didn't have any reason too. They were hardly friends. Maura didn't care though. She knew Jane was a good person and if there was anybody at her school she would want to have her first sleepover with, it would definitely be Jane.

* * *

"So Maura, you're coming over tonight, right?" Jane asked, sitting at Maura's table for lunch. Usually Maura sat alone and read, but she welcomed Jane's company and put her book aside.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me," Maura said.

"Yeah of course. So what do you like to do?"

"Well I like to read."

"Hmm.. That sounds cool, but we can't really do that together."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Do you like sports?"

"No, I'm not really the athletic type. However, I will participate if that is what you like to do."

"Okay well I'm sure we will find something we both like," Jane said. Jane had already finished her lunch and was watching outside as all the other kids who had finished eating were enjoying recess. Jane's group of friends had already started playing soccer.

"So you have younger brothers?" Maura asked, remembering the conversation they had in the bathroom.

"Yeah, Frankie and Tommy," Jane said.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child," Maura said.

"Oh I so wish I was an only child," Jane said. Their conversation was interrupted by a boy with sandy hair coming up to the table.

"Hey Jane are you going to play today? I really want to win," the boy said.

"You can play Jane," Maura said, "We have all of tonight to spend together."

"Are you sure,"Jane asked.

"Of course. I really want to finish my book anyways," Maura said.

"Okay," Jane said standing up from the table.

"You can play too if you want," the boy told Maura.

"Oh I'm not that into sports, but thank you for the offer."

* * *

After school Maura followed Jane to the spot where she always met her mom. Jane's mother was giving juice boxes to her sons when the girls met up with her. "Hi Ma, this is Maura," Jane said, as her mother hugged her hello.

"Hi Maura, it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said. "And you must be Frankie and Tommy?" Maura guessed.

"I'm Frankie and he's Tommy," Frankie explained. "What kind of juice do you like?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to give you your juice boxes," Angela said. "Maura do you like grape or apple?"

"I would prefer grape, but apple is good too," Maura said.

"Good, because I love apple," Jane said handing Maura her juice box.

"Okay, is everyone ready to walk home?" Angela asked. She got four head nods in response as the kids were all drinking their juice so they started to walk home.

"I love your dress Maura," Jane's mom said, "I wish Jane wore more dresses."

"Ma!" Jane complained.

"I'm just saying, it would be nice if you dressed up more often,"

Jane made a face which made everyone laugh.

* * *

Because it was such a nice day out, Angela made the kids play outside. The boys played catch on one side of the yard while Maura and Jane sat in the grass and talked. "So did you finish your book?" Jane asked.

"Yes I did," Maura said.

"Was it good,"

"Yes it was,"

"What book was it?"

"Little House on the Prairie"

"Oh I've read that book," Jane said.

"Really?" Maura said surprised, "I didn't know you like to read."

"Well yeah I do sometimes," Jane said shrugging her shoulders up and down as if it was not such a big deal. "Hey want to play monkey in the middle?" Before Maura could answer Jane ran in between her brothers and tried to intercept their catch.

"Jane no!" Tommy screamed, he threw the ball over Jane's head to Frankie. Jane turned to face him with her game face on. Frankie, just as competitive, chucked the ball as hard as he could. Unfortunately he missed Tommy's arms and instead hit Maura right in her face. For three seconds the yard was silent, before the Rizzoli's all rushed to Maura's side.

Maura was sitting down with her face in her hands. She didn't want to seem weak or cry, but the impact of the ball was so sudden she could not help it. Maura sobbed quietly, but she could hear Jane and her brother's freak out around her.

"Maura, Maura are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you!"

"We should get Ma."

"Oh God I think she's crying."

"No Janie we can't tell mom she will be mad at me," Frankie said, suddenly terrified.

"No she won't, it was an accident."

"Okay, I'm getting Ma," Tommy said running inside.

"Maura can we see your face? Is it okay?" Jane asked. Maura removed her hands from her face, but continued to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Frankie said.

"Jane what is going on?" Angela said. Walking over with Tommy. "Oh sweetie," she said once she got a look at Maura.

"Let's go inside okay?" she said gently, because Maura was so small Angela was able to pick her up even though it was her face which was injured. The kids followed her inside to the kitchen where Angela sat Maura on the table. "Janie get some ice!" She instructed.

"We don't have any Ma!" Jane said, looking through the freezer.

"Okay, then get some frozen peas," Jane handed her mom the bag and she gave it to Maura who was still crying.

"Frankie get some tissues," Angela said to Frankie who felt so bad he had started to cry too. She took two tissues out of the box Frankie gave her. Giving one to Frankie she said, "it wasn't your fault, don't worry, Maura is going to be just fine trust me. Why don't you and Tommy go to your room and play there okay?"

Angela then started to wipe the tears off of Maura's face. "Janie, water," she called out to Jane who got out the water and another box of grape juice. Maura finally started to get her tears under control and Angela wiped them off her face. "Does it hurt a lot sweetie?"

Maura shook her head no. "Here Maura I got you water and some more grape juice," Jane said.

"Thanks." Maura managed to say weakly. Holding the peas to her face.

Angela kissed the top of Maura's head and pulled her into an embrace. "Do you want to call your mom and go home?"

"No don't go!" Jane pleaded

"Jane if she wants to she can."

"But the sleepover has barely started. She hasn't even slept over yet," Jane pouted.

"I want to stay," Maura said.

"Yay!" Jane said dancing around the kitchen in a happy dance. Maura and Angela laughed at her.

"Okay, then," Angela said taking Maura off the counter.

"Come on I have a great idea," Jane exclaimed pulling Maura into the living room.

* * *

Jane's idea was to make a fort with the sofa and pillows. She grabbed a sheet from her bedroom the make the roof and pulled up the sides of the couch to make it more cozy. "Isn't your mom going to get mad we ruined the sofa?" Maura asked.

"No she won't. I'll put it back later. Plus my mother loves you," Jane said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she never lets me sit on the kitchen counter,"

Jane had finished the fort and crawled inside with Maura.

"Do you want to change into PJ's and then watch a movie in here? Maybe Ma will make us some popcorn."

"Oh sure! What kind of movie's do you have?"

"We have a lot," Jane opened up a cabinet near the tv to reveal a massive movie collection.

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know,"

"Oh my god you have Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Oh that's one of my mom's favorites. I've never actually seen it."

"It's my favorite movie ever," Maura exclaimed.

"Well I guess we have to watch it,"

"No we don't. Not if you don't like it."

"My brother hit you in the face, plus you are the guest. You get to pick the movie."

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh by the way. Can we put the peas back in the freezer? They are dripping all over the fort."

"Yes sorry," Maura laughed.

* * *

Jane informed her mother on her sleepover plan while Maura was getting changed. Angela brought the girls some more pillows as well as pizza and popcorn. Jane set up the movie and then climbed into the fort to wait for Maura. "Ma?" she asked.

"Yes Janie?"

"Do you think Maura likes me?"

"Of course I do. I really like her too"

"But even with Frankie hitting her in the face,"

"Yes she probably still likes you."

"Good," Jane said.

"Hi," Maura said standing outside the fort.

"Oh you even sleep in dresses," Jane said noticing Maura's PJ choice.

"Yes," Maura said hugging a stuffed tortoise to her chest.

"What's that?"Jane asked pointing to the toy

"Oh.. umm it's my stuffed tortoise," she said.

"Do you sleep with it every night?" Maura suddenly felt nervous. As if Jane might be making fun of her for having a security toy.

"Umm…"

"Because I sleep with my stuffed elephant every night," Jane said pulling it out from underneath her.

"Oh you girls are watching Breakfast at Tiffany's! That is my favorite movie," Angela said, sitting in front of the tv.

"It's my favorite too!" Maura exclaimed, suddenly realizing how much she liked Jane's mother.

"Can I watch with you?" Angela asked.

"Ma no! Come on," Jane groaned.

"Okay, fine. I'll just watch in my room," Angela said.

* * *

Maura had the biggest smile on her face throughout the movie, while Jane, on the other hand, was bored during most of it. "Did you like the movie?" Maura asked when it was over.

"I liked the ending. She went after the cat. That was nice I guess."

"You hated it."

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm sorry I made you watch it."

"No, at least now I know I don't like it. Anyways, I'm sorry you got hit in the face."

"I'm sorry I cried."

"Why are you sorry about that?"

"Because I feel bad about it."

"Why?"

"Because I just met your family and they were all so nice and I just cried."

"Don't be sorry about it Maura," Jane paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so formal?"

"What?"

"With your speech and stuff."

"I'm not formal," Maura laughed. "Maybe you are just extremely casual. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you invite me here?" Maura asked. "We barely know eachother."

"Well I just really want to be your friend," Jane said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2- Fifth Grade

_So I sort of thought I wasn't going to add any more to this story because I'm just the worst at updating and such. However, the response I got was so amazing I just feel like I have to write more. Even though I'm updating like four months after the first chapter, hopefully this is still entertaining. Also I still haven't caught up with this show, which is probably bad, but I just can't get myself to watch it to be honest. Also someone suggest I write every year of their friendship and that's a really good idea so I think that is what I am going to do. Although, chapter 3 will probably be posted in June knowing the rate I write at._

 **Chapter 2: Fifth Grade**

It had been a year since Jane and Maura had their first sleepover. Ever since then, they had spent almost every Friday night they could together. Maura even kept a toothbrush at Jane's house, so she would not have to pack one each time.

It was mid October and Boston had started to get colder. Angela forced Jane to wear a thicker jacket, even though Jane insisted the cold didn't bother her. Unlike Jane, her brothers fully embraced their mother's wishes and wore gloves and hats on the way to school.

"You guys know it's not actually that cold right? Ma just thinks it is," Jane said, unzipping her coat to make a point.

"Jane I don't want you to get sick," Angela said.

"I won't," Jane sighed. They were almost to the school and she spotted Maura waiting by the entrance. "There's Maura! I'll see you later." She said giving her mother a quick hug before running off to meet her friend.

"Hi Jane!" Maura said. "Why is your coat unzipped. You must be freezing!"

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's comment and the purple gloves she was wearing. "You are just like my mom!" she whined. The two girls walked inside the school and headed to Jane's locker like they normally did. She took off her jacket and stuffed it inside.

"Jane I have something for you," Maura said suddenly. Jane closed her locker to see Maura holding a small white envelope.

"Thanks Maura," Jane said ripping it open. Inside was a note reading: you are invited to a sleepover at Maura's house. Friday night to Saturday morning. Sleeping bags are unnecessary. Bring Hooters your stuff elephant. Please RSVP by calling Maura Isles at 555-3727. "Umm. You didn't have to make a formal invitation to invite me to sleepover at your house."

"I know, but we have been friends for so long, we always sleepover at your house and I just felt it would be appropriate given the situation," Maura said. "Do you want to come?" Her face was so hopeful Jane had to laugh.

"Of course I'm coming! I'll have to officially RSVP though so I'm not sure if you can really be sure of my answer."

"Okay I'll be waiting by my phone all night!" Maura said.

"Wait don't actually do that. I'm kidding I have to ask my Ma but I'm sure it will be fine," Jane said putting her arm around Maura's shoulder. "I'm excited!"

* * *

Later that night Maura sat by her phone in anticipation of Jane's call. She knew Jane would totally make fun of her if she knew what she was doing so she waited until the third ring to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hi does a Maura Isles live her?"

"Yes"

"Okay I was just checking. Thanks,"  
Jane said.

"No wait Jane!" Maura pleaded and then shook her head as she heard Jane crackle on the other end

"My mom said it was fine, like I said. I've already started packing," Jane laughed.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to go set things up right now! See you tomorrow." Once Maura finished talking on the phone she made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to find her mother was pulling her suitcase through the front door. "Hello mother. You are home early."

"Oh yes dear. My conference ended early so I decided to get an earlier flight." She said, giving Maura a quick kiss on her head.

"Umm my friend Jane is sleeping over tomorrow," Maura said, worried.

"Oh I know. Claudia told me she was." Claudia was Maura's nanny who spent a majority of her time cooking as Maura read quietly. It was actually her who suggested she had a friend over.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course not. Jane is a lovely girl, you should invite her over when ever you want to!"

"Thanks mother, I'm going to make sure my room is ready for Jane."

* * *

Maura was strangely nervous throughout the school day as her sleepover with Jane was fast approaching. Jane on the other hand couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to finally see Maura's room. Her anticipation was just making her more scared her house would be a let down. When the school day was over Maura put books into her backpack and watched as Jane ran down the hallway towards her.

"Are you ready to go? I even zipped up my coat so you wouldn't complain!" Jane exclaimed. Maura put her backpack on her back and closed her locker door.

"Yes I am! Claudia my nanny should be picking us up. We should probably go there now."

Jane and Maura walked to the front of the school, Maura stopped suddenly when they got to her car. "Hi Maura!" Maura's mother said, through the open window.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Maura asked as Jane climbed into the car. Maura was stunned, she couldn't even remember the last time her mom came to pick her up from school.

"Oh, Claudia wasn't feeling well, so I let her go home. I wasn't doing anything today anyways," Constance explained. Maura entered the backseat of the car. She felt somewhat awkward about putting her backpack on the floor, but Jane seemed to have no problem with it. She had even placed her stuffed elephant on the middle seat.

"Mom, this is Jane," Maura said, even though her mother had met her for a couple of minutes at a time before, they had never really talked before.

"It is wonderful to get to finally spend some real time with you Jane. I'm glad Maura chosen you to be her friend," Constance said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jane said trying to be as polite as Maura.

"So do you girls want to go anywhere? We could get some dinner," Constance said.

"Oh that's okay mother, I actually was planning on ordering a pizza. If that is okay with you," Maura said.

"Of course dear." After that short exchanged between Maura and her mother the car ride was silent for about three minutes. Jane Rizzoli had trouble keeping quiet for that long, so she had to speak up.

"So Mrs. Isles, how was your day?"

"Oh it was good, I had the day off so I spent it catching up on emails and reading a book I had not had time to read yet," she explained.

"Sounds like something Maura would do," Jane said, looking at Maura who was unusually quiet.

"Oh yes, Maura is always reading," Constance said.

Jane continued to talk to Constance while she drove, all the while looking at Maura who had not said a word.

* * *

"So Maura, why don't you give Jane a tour of the house while I'll order the pizza. What kind do you want?" Maura's mother asked the girls once they stepped inside her house. Jane had already begun looking around, amazing at how pretty and different from her own home it was.

"I like pepperoni if that's okay." Jane said, careful not to touch the marble status of an elephant.

"Yes, pepperoni would be fine for me too. Thank you mother," Maura said. She then pulled Jane's arm towards the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to start the tour with my room," she explained. Taking Jane up the stairs.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane asked as soon as they were in Maura's room.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"Like why didn't you talk to your mother on the ride home?"

"Oh. That's.. I we just don't really talk much I guess."

"Okay," Jane said, aware that Maura was becoming self conscious about this topic. Jane started walking around her friends room and pointed out funny things only Maura would have, like a copy of Gray's Anatomy and a closet full of shoes. It was exactly the way she had imagined. Maura sat on her bed, hugging a pillow and had slowly started to laugh. The girls laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jane ran to open it.

Maura's mother stood outside the door, looking timidly into her daughters room. "The pizza is here, if you girls want to eat right now."

"Great! I'm starving," Jane said, turning to look at Maura who had climbed off her bed.

"Thank you mother, we will be right down," Maura smiled. They waiting until her Maura's mom had walked down the stairs until Maura said Jane could start walking down the stairs.

"Okay, but are you sure we shouldn't wait a little bit longer? What if your mom bites us or something?" Jane joked, but Maura's face was so panicked she immediately felt bad.

"Hey I'm just kidding!" She said, walking down the stairs.

Luckily for Maura, her mother decided she was going to read a book in her office instead of eat pizza with her and Jane. She was able to relax a little bit after laughing at more of Jane's jokes. "So Jane, what do you want to do after this?"

"Hmm.. what do you like to do? Do you have any cool toys?"

"Well.. you probably aren't going to like them," Maura said.

"What why? How do you know."

"I usually play with dolls."

"Oh no. I can't. I refuse. Dolls. What would Ma say?"

"I think she would actually like it that you are playing with dolls."

"I know, that's the problem."

"Okay, we can do something else then. We might have a soccer ball in the attic somewhere."

"No, its fine," Jane said, after seeing how hurt Maura looked. "As long as you don't tell anyone, I'll play dolls with you."

Maura's face lit up as she showed Jane her play room, which was covered in dolls, doll clothes and a huge doll house.

"Oh my god, Maura you have enough dolls for an entire school to play with."

"Yes, I know. But I love each and every one of them."

Maura opened the door to one of the closets in the room and pulled out a box full of dolls. Her hands carefully pushed through the mass of dolls until she found the one she was looking for. "Here I think you will like this one", she told Jane as she handed her a doll. The doll had dark curly hair falling off of the top of her head, along with an outfit of plain jeans and a simple t-shirt. "It reminds me of you."

"Wow, this actually does kind of look like me. Wait do you have a Maura doll?"

"Yeah, I do," Maura said, sort of embarrassed.

"This may actually be fun. Lets play with her too!" Jane exclaimed.

The girls made up crazy scenarios for doll Jane and doll Maura to do. By the end of it they were laughing so hard Jane had to admit she really enjoyed herself. "Do you want to make some hot chocolate?" Maura asked.

"Umm duh. Of course I do," Jane said as the girls made their way too Maura's beautiful kitchen.

"What kind of mug do you like?"

"Oh my god do you have super cool ones?" Jane asked, already going through the cupboard. "Aww this elephant one is so cute, don't you think?"

"Yes! Wait you have to have that one and I'll get my tortoise one and they will match our favorite stuffed animals!" Maura smiled.

"I need to get Hooters and Bass, I'll be right back!" Jane shouted running towards the stairs.

While Jane was gone, Maura got the hot chocolate out and had started heating up the milk when her mom walked in.

"Maura? What are you doing?"

"Hi mother, I'm making hot chocolate."

"Oh, where is Jane?"

"She just went to my room for a couple seconds to get something, she will be back soon."

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it. Claudia lets me make hot chocolate by myself all the time," Maura said defensively.

"I was just asking," Maura's mother said, hurt by her daughter's harsh response. Jane came back into the kitchen and set Hooters and Bass on the countertop. "What is that Jane?"

"Oh, this is my elephant Hooters and of course you know Bass," Jane said.

"Bass?" Maura's mother asked, confused.

"My stuffed tortoise," Maura explained quickly, "it doesn't matter." She said in response to Jane's face, which showed she could not believe Constance didn't know who Bass was. Maura went back to stirring the pot of milk so she could avoid the stares Jane and her mother were giving her.

"Alright, well I'll leave you two alone then. I will be in my study if you need anything," Constance said. Maura waited until she heard her mother's foot steps leave the hallway before looking back at Jane.

"Maura, what how can she not know about Bass? Isn't he your favorite?" Jane asked.

"Yes he is... Jane I just don't want to talk about this," Maura said, pouring the chocolate mixture into the milk.

"But Maura, your mom is so nice. Why don't you like her?"

Maura put the spoon she was using down on the counter top, grabbed Bass and went upstairs without saying a word to Jane. Jane was stunned. Maura had never acted this way before. She was about to follow her upstairs, but she knew Maura would be even more upset if she let the hot chocolate burn.

* * *

Maura sat on her bed holding Bass in her lap. She had begun to cry and tear drops were hitting the top of his head. She heard a soft knock on the door. "Maura, it's me. My hands are full. Can you open the door, please?" Maura sighed, wiped the tears from her face and opened the door. Jane stood on the other side with Hooters on her head, she held up the tortoise and elephant cups full of steaming hot chocolate.

"Is it okay if we drink them in your room?"

"Yes," Maura said taking her cup and placing it on her bedside table. Jane took Hooters off her head, closed the door and sat down on Maura's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" She asked tentatively.

"I just wish sometimes I was as close to my mom as you are to yours. Yes, my mother is nice and she tries, but she rarely is around enough to really know me. I guess." Jane could tell Maura was going to cry, so she gave her a hug. The hug made Maura cry a little bit, but Jane did not say anything about it. They finished the hot chocolate, Maura stopped crying and then they got ready for bed.

"My bed is big enough for both of us to share it if you want," Maura said. "Or you could always sleep in the guest room."

"No, I'll sleep here. Your bed is really comfortable," Jane said getting under the covers. Maura turned the lights off and climbed in the other side of the bed. "Thanks for inviting me to your house, I had a lot of fun," Jane said.

"Thanks for coming," Maura said. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I always have fun with you!" Jane said, smiling in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3- Sixth Grade

_Hi, I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I did predict I would post the next chapter in June, so I'm a couple days ahead of schedule. If you have received a story notification you don't have to go back and read the previous chapters. Every chapter is a stand alone story essentially. By the way if you have any suggestions for seventh grade I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!_

 **Chapter 3: Sixth Grade**

The start of six grade meant big changes for Maura and Jane. Six grade was middle school, Jane would no longer be going to the same school as Frankie and Tommy. Although she was excited to be rid of her little brothers, it sort of made her sad to be growing up. Her outfit on the first day of school consisted of her usual, jeans and a t-shirt, but for some reason it began to bother her. Maybe she should try to dress more girly, even though she hated dresses, it probably would not be the worse thing if she wore clothes that were a little bit more similar to Maura's fashion taste. "Janie! Come on you don't want to be late for the first day," Angela called from the kitchen. Jane pulled a hairbrush through her curls a couple more times and then ran to the kitchen. "Awww I can't believe my little girl is all grown up! Middle school already. Time goes by so fast," Angela said planting a kiss on Jane's cheek which Jane quickly wiggled away from.

"I'm still upset summer is over," She said, sitting down next to Frankie and grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm excited to finally go to school without you there Jane. I can't wait to not see you at lunch," Frankie said.

"Wow thanks Frankie, don't worry though, I told Tommy you want to eat lunch with him everyday," Jane said kicking her brother under the table.

"Guys stop fighting and eat your toast you are going to be late. Where is Tommy?" Angela said screaming throughout the house to find her son.

* * *

Jane stood on the outside of the crowd of students waiting to get their class schedules. Her mother offered to wait with her, but Jane convinced her she was old enough to figure it out by herself. Now she sort of wished her mother was here. Jane heard her name called and turned around to see Maura running straight at her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane in a huge hug, which instantly made Jane feel better. "Maura! I was looking for you," Jane said happily. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"No, there are way too many people here. Did you get yours?"

"No. Are your parents or Claudia here?"

"No, Claudia wasn't feeling well so I just told her to drop me off. Is your mom here?"

"No, I told her I could handle it myself," Jane said.

"Wow, I really wish she was here, because this is kind of making me nervous," Maura admitted. "I mean, how do we even get to the front to get our schedules?"

"Like this," Jane said, suddenly confident. She grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her through the crowd. A lot of parents gave Jane dirty looks, but she didn't care as long as they got to the front. "Hi," Jane told the guidance counselor handing out schedules.

"Hi girls, what grade are you in?" the counselor asked.

"Sixth," Jane said proudly.

"Okay and what are your names?"

"I'm Jane Rizzoli," Jane said boldly.

"Maura Isles," Maura said quietly.

"Alright, here you two are," she handed each one a schedule. "You girls can go inside and see the school." Maura had already started reading her schedule when Jane pulled her through the school doors.

"Okay wait, lets sit down here and compare our classes," Maura said, forcing Jane to sit next to some lockers. The girls spread their schedules out on the floor in front of them. "Oh no, Jane. We don't have any classes together."

"We have the same lunch at least," Jane said quickly, all though she was just as disappointed as Maura.

"What are we going to do?" Maura asked. "I'll probably get lost trying to find my classes and.."

"Maura it's okay. We can do it. Yeah it's going to be so weird not being in the same class, but we can have lunch every day and we can still have sleepovers all the time," Jane said, wanting to make Maura feel better.

"Okay." Maura said reluctantly.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

"Susie told me she is in the same gym class as you," Maura said. The two girls were sitting together at lunch. Jane distractedly picked at her sandwich and Maura ate the salad Claudia made her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Are you paying attention to me?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Susie is in the same gym class as you."

"Oh, I don't think I know her."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm telling you she is in your class. She is really nice, I'm sure you would love her," Maura said.

"I don't know," Jane wondered why Maura was always talking about her new friend Susie and she wondered why it bothered her so much that she did.

"What were you thinking about?" Maura asked.

"Nothing," Jane said quickly, shoving a piece of sandwich in her mouth.

"That's not true," Jane just shrugged her shoulders, picked up the rest of her sandwich and walked over to the garbage can to throw it out. She stood by the door of the cafeteria, next to the english teacher who had lunchroom duty. Jane knew she would not be able to leave unless she had to go to the bathroom. She watched Maura get up from her seat and walk over to her.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"Um I have to go to the bathroom." She said, purposefully loud so the teacher could hear her.

"I'll come with you."

"No, that's okay. I can go by myself." Jane said, walking over to the teacher on duty. "Ms. Smith can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes of course."

"Would it be okay if I went too?" Maura asked, they both knew teachers rarely let friends go to the bathroom at the same time. But Ms. Smith was really nice and all teachers loved Maura. Jane was annoyed because she didn't want Maura to come with her. She started to walk down the hallway when she heard Ms. Smith give Maura permission to go. Jane started running to get away from Maura, who she knew would never run in school because it was against the rules.

"Jane why are you running?" Maura asked, but Jane had already made it to the bathroom and the door closed behind her. Maura opened the door to find Jane had locked herself in one of the stalls. "Jane, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have to use the bathroom."

"Okay." The bell rang signifying lunch was over. Jane knew Maura would never be late for class, so she waited in the bathroom until Maura apologized for leaving. Jane stayed in the bathroom a little while longer, not caring about missing class. After ten minutes she decided she had already missed too much class to go now. What she really wanted to do was to go home. Jane practically ran to the nurses office because she knew she was breaking the rules by not being in class.

Ms. Jones, the school nurse, was not exactly the most helpful person she had ever met. Jane had really only visited her when she needed a bandaid or some ice for a soccer injury. "Ms. Jones?" Jane asked timidly, trying to make herself appear more sick than she actually was. "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"My stomach hurts." Jane said.

"Do you want to try lying down?"

"No. I think I need to go home."

"Are you sure? I could put the trash can next to the bed."

"No, I just really need to go home."

"Okay, let me call your mother then."

After getting her backpack Jane sat on the bed next to the trash can and waited the fifteen minutes she knew it would take her mother to get to the school. She imagined Angela was in a rush, wanting to make sure she was okay, but every second spent in the nurse's office felt like a lifetime. Finally her mom entered the room and was wrapping her arms around Jane's head.

"Oh Janie are you okay, I drove as fast as I could."

"Yeah Ma. I'll be fine. Let's go home."

* * *

Stepping into the crisp Boston air, Jane immediately felt better. "Do you want to lie in the back? I'll let you know when we are on a rotary," Angela said. As Jane opened the passenger seat door.

"No, that's okay. Actually can we go to dunkin donuts?"

"What I thought your stomach hurt."

"I feel better now and I really think I want a donut."

"Jane, you can't just miss school."

"But there are only three classes left. Besides this way I get to spend more time with you."

"Alright I guess it would be fine this one time,"

"Thanks Ma. I love you."

"Why do you only seem to love me when I let you get your way?"

* * *

After school Jane always met Maura at her locker so they could walk out of school together. Today however, Maura could not find Jane. She waited for fifteen minutes, but then realized Jane must have left without her. Slightly hurt, Maura climbed into the back seat of Claudia's car. "Maura what is wrong?" Claudia asked upon viewing the distress on Maura's face.

"I don't know where Jane went. Usually she waits by my locker, but I think this time she left without me."

"Maybe something happened."

"Yeah, maybe," Maura said hopefully, it made her feel much better knowing Jane might have not intentionally forgotten about her. After arriving home, Maura called Jane to find out what was wrong. She could tell by the voice at the other end of the call that Angela had answered.

"Hi Maura, how are you sweetie. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good. I was actually wondering if Jane is okay. I didn't see her after school," Maura explained.

"Oh she kind of had a stomach ache and I picked her up early," Angela said. "Actually Jane's right here, I'll let you talk to her."

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, hi Maura," Jane said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a little stomach ache, I'm fine now."

"Oh okay, that's good to know."

"Yeah,"

"Maura do you want to come over tomorrow night? You can sleep over," Angela said loud enough so Maura could hear even though Jane was on the phone.

"I would love to,"

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Maura," Jane said hanging up the phone abruptly.

* * *

"Ma why did you have to do that?" Jane said.

"Do what?" Angela asked.

"Invite Maura over without asking me first,"

"Maura use to sleepover every Friday night. Why don't you want her to come this time?"

"I just don't. I don't have to hang out with Maura every day!" Jane exclaimed, she was getting more angry now.

"Fine, if you don't want Maura to come you can call her up yourself and explain to her why,"

"Stop it you are ruining my life!" Jane cried, running to her room and slamming the door. She flung herself onto her bed and could hear Frankie's voice outside her door.

"Ma, what is wrong with Jane?" He asked.

"I don't know Frankie, but lets leave her alone for a while okay," Angela said. Jane heard their footsteps walk away from her door. She held her stuffed elephant Hooters on her lap and pressed her face into the top of his head. She felt like screaming, but did not want her mom to come and check on her. Instead she sat on her bed and hoped she would be less mad as time went on.

An hour later Angela knocked on Jane's door. Jane was startled awake, realizing she must have fallen asleep. "Come in," she called, reaching down to pick up Hooters who had fallen off her bed.

"Janie what do you want for dinner? I thought I would ask because I don't want to ruin this part of your life too,"

"Sorry I said that, I didn't mean it. Could we go somewhere for dinner though?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Uno's pizza?"

"Sure, we could go tonight. Oh or we could go tomorrow when Maura is here."

"Okay yeah we should go tomorrow with Maura"

"So you do want her to sleepover," Angela said her face clearly showed she was excited.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

During lunch the next day Maura tried hard to not do anything which may make Jane upset. She did not want her to be mad during their sleepover because she knew that would be a terrible idea. Jane, however, did seem to be in a much better mood.

"Ma said we could go to Uno's tonight to get pizza," Jane said.

"That sounds wonderful,"

"Great! What else do you think we should do?"

"Anything you want to do would be fine with me," Maura said.

"Okay, well I haven't decided yet, but I'll let you know later,"

"Sounds perfect to me," Maura said.

* * *

Later that day Jane had gym class, which she usually enjoyed. Today they were playing softball and Mr. Taylor told the class to warm up by playing catch with a partner. Jane was just about to ask this boy Mark to be her partner when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jane?" A short girl with glasses asked.

"Yeah?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm Susie, Maura's friend. She said I should introduce myself to you."

"Oh, hi."

"Do you want to be partners?"

"Uhh, sure!" Jane said, Susie seemed nice, just like Maura described her. To Jane's surprise she was actually really good at softball. The two girls ended up on the same team and they both helped score a couple of runs each.

"Wow Jane that was so much fun!" Susie exclaimed.

"Yeah it really was! We should try to get on the same team again next time."

"Totally" Susie said smiling.

* * *

Maura was putting a book in her backpack when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her back. "Oh my god," she exclaimed, startled by Jane surprise hug.

"Sorry for scaring you Maura," Jane said. Maura noticed something was different about her.

"That's alright," Maura said still careful not to upset Jane.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Jane said, she practically ran down the stairs when she saw her mother waiting with Frankie and Tommy. Maura had to hurry to catch up. When they reached Angela Jane flung her arms around her mother.

"Hey Janie," Angela said surprised. "Hi Maura."

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura said. She knew Jane's mom liked her to call her Angela, but it was hard for Maura to remember to not be so formal.

"Why so happy all of a sudden Jane?" Angela asked on the walk home.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm excited to be having a sleepover with my best friend," Jane said looking at Maura. Maura smiled back at her, but did not say anything.

* * *

Jane thought the rest of the day was slightly weird because she felt like Maura was not acting like herself. While Maura was getting ready for bed Jane decided she was going to ask her what was wrong. She held Hooters in her lap and waited for Maura to sit down on the air mattress on the floor of her room.

"Maura what is going on with you?"

"What? Maura asked confused. "Nothing is going on with me."

"Then why are you acting so weird, you haven't disagreed with me at all tonight and you have barely tried to talk to me unless I talked to you first,"

"Oh, I didn't notice that," Maura lied, although she immediately knew that was a mistake because she started to feel her skin crawl. "Okay, fine I didn't want to make you mad."

"Why would you make me mad by just being yourself?"

"Well I feel like recently you have been acting a little bit differently so I did not want to make you upset."

"Maura are you crazy! I haven't been different at all, but you definitely have!" Jane practically shouted. Angela happened to pass by Jane's room and overheard Jane yelling at Maura. She stood outside the door, listening.

"No, you have been different. Like when you ran away from me and did not want to talk in the bathroom. And when we are eating lunch together sometimes you don't listen to what I'm saying,"

"So? Maura I don't have to hang out with you every second of the day." Angela knocked on the door. "Come in" Jane called. Angela walked into Jane's room and saw Maura was close to tears. She did not know when Jane had become such a bully, but she knew this was going to stop tonight.

"Maura would it be alright if I talked to Jane privately?" Maura nodded her head yes. "I think Frankie is watching tv in the living room, you can go join him there if you want." Once Maura left the room Angela sat down on Jane's bed. "Jane why are you being so mean to Maura?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just.. I hate middle school," Jane said, a couple tears escaped from the corner of her eyes.

"Why? I thought you were doing good in school."

"I am, but I hate it. I hate that I don't have any classes with Maura and that everyone else cares so much about what they look like and what others think about them. All the boys I use to play soccer with during recess don't want to talk to me because I don't act like the other girls. And there are all these classes where we have to do group projects, but I don't have any friends."

"Jane, it will get better. Trust me. I know it might feel like you don't have friends, but I think you forgot about the one friend you do have. Maura is such a good person and she loves you. I think that's better than having a bunch of friends who don't really like you. But you know if you continue to act like this, maybe Maura will decided she does not want to be friends with you anymore."

* * *

Maura joined Frankie on the sofa. She tried to use the tv show he was watching to distract herself from crying. "Maura where's Jane?" Frankie asked.

"In her room talking to your mom,"

"Oh," They continued to watch tv in silence, until Maura heard Jane call her voice.

Maura stood in Jane's doorway, almost afraid to walk back into the room. "Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"That's okay I forgive you," Maura said walking over to sit on Jane's bed. Jane gave her a hug.

"Wow you forgave me right away,"

"Was I not suppose to?,"

"No, I just thought you would be more mad at me. I have been really terrible to you. I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. You don't have to keep apologizing,"

"I know. I forgot to tell you I talked to Susie today,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's really cool and super good at softball,"

"I'm glad you like her,"

"Yeah I think she would be a great friend," Jane paused "You know I really hate that we don't have any classes together."

"I do too," Maura said.

"I think I hate middle school," Jane said.

"Sometimes I do too, but you know what makes it better for me,"

"What?"

"Lunch, because I get to see you," Jane smiled "And when school ends and you come to my locker. And sleepovers like this one, well minus the yelling," Jane laughed.

"Ma was right,"

"What?"

"Being your friend is so much better than having a million others."


End file.
